


Not you again

by Ali77



Category: One direction Larry stylinson
Genre: M/M, Smut gay boy/boy love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali77/pseuds/Ali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes shopping and has a run in with rude, loud punk Louis Tomlinson. Will they meet again? Will it be another bad encounter or will things go differently this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. I hope you enjoy. There may be a few mistakes. But anyway please enjoy!! Please don't leave rude comments. If you don't like it just don't read it.

"Wake up, wake UUUUUUUUPPPPPP." Niall shouted as he stood in the doorway to Harry's bedroom. "Go away Niall. I'm finally off work and get to sleep in and you come in SCREAMINGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!" Harry pulled the covers over his face in annoyance. He loves Niall, don't get him wrong but the little Irish lad could be annoying! He and Harry have been best mates since they were very young kids. They decided to get a flat together a couple years ago and have been roommates ever since. Niall works at a golf course giving lessons. Harry is the head bartender at the famous "Pink Pony" club in London. He works very late every night and rarely has a night off. He usually has to be up early to go and help his mom since she recently had a fall and broke her ankle. Luckily his sister Gemma is home this weekend and he was finally going to sleep all day until time to work again. Of course that didn't happen thanks to Niall. "Come on Haz, we need to go shopping for food and other things and I'd appreciate if you could come along and help!" "Okay okay, I'm coming." Harry said as he threw the covers off. He slowly got out of bed and grabbed some black jeans and a white tank top and some boxers. He headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He turned the water on the hottest temp that he could stand. He sleeps nude so he doesn't have to take anything off. He steps into the shower and let's the hot water run over his body. He has been single for almost a year. He's been on a few dates here and there but nothing worth talking about really. You see, Harry is gay and he's very picky. Because of him being so picky, he hasn't had sex in 5 months and it's starting to get on his nerves. He washes his hair and body with his expensive vanilla scented body wash then has a quick wank to ease his built up tension. Don't judge him. He gets out, towel dries his hair and gets dressed. He looks in the mirror and runs his fingers through his curls to tame them a little. He sprays on some cologne, grabs his phone and wallet and runs downstairs. "Hey Ni, I'll be ready in a few. Just gonna grab a cuppa coffee real quick " Harry says. "Ok H. Sounds good. Hey what time do you have to work tonight?" Niall asked. "I go in at 9 and work till 3." H says. "Oh cool, I may come in tonight and have a few drinks and see if I can find someone interesting!" He says winking at Harry. Harry rolls his eyes because of course Niall was coming in for a few drinks. He does almost every time Harry is at work. He finishes his coffee and they head to Harrys Range Rover. They head to the supermarket to get food and whatever else they need. Harry grabs a cart and goes one way while Niall goes the other way to grab his favorite items. Harry goes slowly down each isle reading ingredients and checking calories. He's already loaded his cart with kale and other veggies. He's currently reading the ingredients on a jar of peanut butter. He hears a lot of talking behind him but he ignores it. He glances over his shoulder to see a guy walking backwards down the isle toward him. The guy is yelling at someone on the next isle over. "Annoying much" Harry thinks to himself. He goes back to reading the jar of peanut butter. Suddenly the annoying guy slams into him almost knocking him down. Harry caught himself and angrily turned to the guy. The guy just looked at him like he had two heads. "Excuse you." Harry said in a loud tone. "Uh yeah sorry, no harm done though so no need to be a bitch about it!" They guy said as he rolled his eyes. "No there was harm done but how about being a little more considerate of others? Watch where you're going ffs!" Harry said. "Oh get over yourself curly. It was a tiny wittle accident. I said I was sorry so accept it or continue to stand here and cry about it!" the stranger said. Harry was furious by now but he decided to let it go. He wasn't in the mood for this punk or his rude attitude. "Whatever! Now please get out of my way, thank you!" Harry said. He turned and started pushing the cart to find Niall. The stranger just laughed and ran off. "Hey Niall are you ready? I've had enough of this place. People are really getting on my nerves. "Yeah I'm ready." Niall said as he piled his items into the cart. They finally got checked out and loaded there groceries into the Range Rover. They were on their way home but decided to stop by Starbucks and grab some more coffee. Harry spent the next 15 minutes telling Niall about the rude guy in the store. Niall laughed and told him he needs to get laid. "Tell me about it!" Harry said. 

Harry took a nap before his shift that night. It's Friday so it's going to be busy. Harry loves his job though. It's fun and he meets a lot of people. Some are a bit strange but hey. Whatever. It's 8:30 and Harrys is about to head to work. "Niall I'm about to leave. What time are you coming to the club?" Harry asked. Niall was sitting on the couch watching a football game. "I'll be there in about an hour. Gonna try to find someone to come with me. I might see if Liam is up for it." Niall said. Liam is their best mate also. He lives in the flat next door with his roommate zayn. "Ok see ya then." Harry says. He gets in his vehicle and heads to work. He pulls into the parking lot and it's packed already. "Well this should be a fun night!" He says to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 Not You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this. Please leave kudos if you like it so I'll know if I should keep writing it.

Harry went inside and went to the back to to put his jacket and keys in the office. "Hey Harry, we are going to be one short tonight. Ed called in sick." Great, and we're packed so this should be interesting." Harry said. "Oh it'll be ok, we can handle it." His co worker Adam said. Harry went out to the bar and started taking orders and making drinks. The music was blaring and people were dancing and having a great time. Harry wishes he was dancing with a hot guy instead of being stuck behind the bar. He's starting to really get annoyed and needs to get laid ASAP. A little while later Niall, Liam and Zayn come in. They go to the bar and sit down and order 2 shots each. "So what's the plan for tonight guys? Harry says. "We are just gonna hang out here and try to find something to get into." Liam said. Harry laughs and Niall,Liam and zayn move over to a booth across the dance floor. Harry is mixing drinks and filling more orders when he hears someone trying to get his attention. "Hey, heyyyyyy can I get some service over here?" The guy yells. Harry is definitely not in the mood tonight. "Will you PLEASE wait your turn? You clearly see that I'm busy with someone else's drink don't you?" Harry says as he turns to face the rude customer. "Omg not you again!" Harry says when he spots the rude punk from the grocery store earlier. The guy looks at Harry and just smirks. "Hey curly I didn't expect to see you so soon." He says smiling. "Look I'm busy and I don't have time for your shit. So if you don't mind, order so I can be done with you!" Harry says. "Ouch! You're not in a very good mood tonight I see. Look about earlier, I want to apologize. Sometimes I can be loud and annoying. I didn't mean to be rude though so I'm sorry. I'm Louis by the way. It's nice to meet you. Again." Louis says. He smiles sweetly at Harry. Harry raises his eyebrow and glares at him. He doesn't know exactly what to say. He didn't notice earlier how gorgeous this guy is. His caramel fringe hangs in his bright blue eyes. He is tan and hot as hell Harry thinks. He's short and built like a brick shithouse. Harry wonders if louis is gay also but thinks with his luck that there's no way. "Um yeah ok. I'm Harry." He says. He extends his hand to Louis to shake. Louis grins and takes his hand. "Very nice to meet you Harry." He says. Louis orders a beer and continues to sit at the bar watching Harry work. It's around 1:30 am and the club is still going strong. Harry glances out in the crowd and sees Louis dancing. He's wearing tight black jeans and a blue tank top that makes his eyes even brighter. Harry watches him dance. He sways his hips to the beat of the music. His head is tilted back and his eyes are closed. "Fuck!" Harry whispers to himself while watching louis. "Please be gay, please be gay, please be gay!" Harry chants to himself. Once the music stops louis makes his way back to the bar. He sits in the stool and watches Harry. He looks him up and down. Harrys long curls hang down his back. He is wearing tight skinny jeans and a white button up that's unbuttoned almost down to his belly button. Louis can see his tattoos and licks his lips. Harry notices louis looking at him. He grins to himself. "So Louis, are you here alone?" Harry says while he's wiping down the bar. "Yeah I'm here alone. It's good though because I have more time to sit up here and try to flirt with you." Louis grins. Harry just grins back at him. "Louis are you flirting with me?" Harry says. "Well I'm definitely trying to." Louis says. "Well, keep it up and it might work." Harry says. Louis laughs and finished his beer. Harry feels his phone vibrate and takes it out of his pocket. It's a text from Niall saying that they are heading home. Harry texts and tells them to be careful and he'll see him later. It's 2:45am and Harry gets off in 15 minutes. "So Harry, do you have any plans after work?" Louis says. "Well that depends louis. Are you asking me to do something after work?" Harry says. "I'm asking you to go home with me. I'd like to get to know you better. " Louis says. He winks at Harry. "Well Louis, I am flattered. So I guess I do have plans after work." Harry says and smiles. It's 3:15 and Harry is done for the night. He grabs his keys and jacket and heads outside. He sees Louis leaning against the building smoking a cigarette. Harry walks up to him and smiles. "If you want to, you can ride with me back to yours and I'll bring you back tomorrow for your car." Harry says. Louis agrees and they walk to Harrys Range Rover and get in. Louis tells him the way to his apartment. They arrive about 10 minutes later. They get out and walk to the door. Louis unlocks the door and they go inside. It's a nice apartment. It's cozy. A little messy but it's nice. Louis tells Harry to go sit down while he grabs them some beers. Harry is sitting on the couch when Louis comes back from the kitchen. Louis sits on the couch a couple feet away from Harry and hands him a beer. Louis tells him about himself. He tells him he's lived in this flat a couple years and that he works as a waiter at a local restaurant. Harry learns that louis is 25. Harry is 21. They end up talking about an hour. Harry thinks Louis is a really nice guy and extremely fucking hot. Harry has a good buzz after drinking about 6 beers. It's around 4:30 am. "So would you like to just sleep here since it's so late?" Louis said. "Well if you insist." Harry says smiling. Harry thinks louis is sexy as fuck and he really wants to touch him. Louis shows him where his room is and tells him he's going to take a shower. Harry takes his boots off and sits down on the bed. He lays back and rests his head on the pillow. He hears Louis in the shower. About 10 minutes later he hears the shower turn off. He sits up so Louis doesn't think he's rude and passed out. The door to the bathroom opens and Louis walks out with a towel around his waist. His hair is wet and hanging in his eyes. Harry looks at him and literally starts drooling. His eyes travel up and down louis toned body. Louis sees him staring and smirks. Harry turns his head quickly when he realizes how he must look staring like a creep. Harry tries very hard not to look when Louis drops the towel and puts his tight boxer briefs on. Louis walks around and sits on the other side of the bed. "Harry are you going to sleep in your clothes?" Louis says. "No I guess not." Harry says. He stands up and unbuttons his shirt. He slowly takes it off. Louis is staring at his back and how the muscles flex. "Jesus Christ you're fuckin hot!" Louis says. Harry turns around and smiles at him. "Thanks. You're pretty fuckin hot yourself!" He tells him. Harry sits down with his jeans still on. He turns toward Louis and just looks at him. "I really really want to kiss you right now!" Harry tells him. "Then what's stopping you?" Louis says. Harry sits up and leans over and grabs the back of Louis neck with one hand and pulls him to his face. Harry kisses him very gently, Letting his lips linger there for a minute. He licks across Louis' bottom lip and Louis opens his mouth and accepts Harrys tongue. Louis licks into Harrys mouth hungrily. He cups Harrys face with his hands and moans Loudly. Harry puts his other hand on louis thigh. They kiss a few more minutes moaning into each other's mouths. Harry slowly kisses down Louis' jaw. He licks lightly from his jaw to his neck. Louis leans his head the other way so Harry has better access to his neck. Harry sucks bruises on his neck while louis tangles his fingers in Harry's hair. "Fuck I want you so bad!" Harry says in his ear. "I want you too Harry. I want you so fuckin bad!" Louis says. Harry shoves Louis down flat on his back. He crawls over him. He places a hand on each side of louis head to prop himself up. He leans down and kisses him violently. Louis pulls Harrys hair and rakes his nails down his back. Harry starts kissing down his neck. He kisses down his chest and down his stomach. Louis' breath hitches as Harry licks right above his boxers. Harry looks up at him and winks. Louis drops his head back and moans loudly. Harry slowly puts his fingers under the band of Louis boxers and starts pulling them down. Louis raises his hips so Harry can easily get them off. Louis is hard as a rock and his thick cock slaps against his stomach. Harry looks down at Louis' cock. "God you're even more beautiful than I imagined." Harry said. "Then show me!" Louis says. Harry leans down and licks the tip of Louis cock. He takes it in his hand and pulls it up so he can get his mouth on it. He wraps his lips around the head and slowly starts bobbing his head up and down. He moans around his dick. Louis has his eyes closed and his hands are twisting the sheets. He's moaning loudly and bucking his hips. "Holy fuckin shit Harry. You're mouth is sinful. Omg it feels so good." Louis yells. Harry licks up the length of his dick. He takes it back in his mouth. He goes all the way down without gagging. Louis is sweating and moaning. Harry had to hold him down by his hips as he bobs his head deeper and faster. "Harry stop. Please stop or I'm gonna cum. I don't wanna cum like this." Louis says. Harry stops and crawls back up his body. He kisses him again. "I wanna fuck you!" Harry whispers in his ear. " please God please yes!" Louis says. He tells Harry there is lube and condoms in the night stand. Harry leans over and takes the items out. Louis jumps up and pushes Harry back on the bed. He straddles him and attacks his neck. Harry moans and grabs louis by the hips and bucks his hips up so he can grind against him. Louis leans back and starts taking Harry's pants off. Harry helps him because he can't wait much longer. He wants his dick inside Louis now. Louis takes his boxers off and gasps when he sees Harrys dick. "Jesus you're fuckin huge!" Louis says. "Do you think you can handle it?" Harry says grinning. "I'm definitely going to need prep!" He says. "Gladly" Harry says. He rolls them back over and sits up on his knees. He pushes louis legs apart. He grabs the lube and covers his fingers. "Ready love?" He asks Louis. "Yes yes god yes please!" Louis says. Harry places his finger against Louis' rim. Louis gasps. He pushes his finger in slowly. "It feels so good harry. More please god!" Louis whines. Harry pushes his finger all the way in and twists it. Louis arches his back moaning loudly. Harry pulls his finger out and adds another one. He pushes both fingers in all the way and bends them and twists them until he finds Louis' prostate. He knows he's found it when louis almost jumps off the bed. He's screaming Harrys name and moaning. Harry is so turned on he can barely stand it anymore. "Do you want me to fuck you now?" Harry says as he moves his fingers in and out. "Yes please Harry. I want you inside me!" Louis says. Harry takes his fingers out and wipes them on the blanket. He grabs the condom and opens it. He rolls it on and tells louis to flip over. Louis does. He's face down now. Harry spreads his legs apart and gets in between them. He leans over and kisses the back of Louis neck. He bites and sucks hard. Louis has his face buried in the pillow. He turns to the side. Harry kisses his mouth and sucks his tongue into his own mouth. He kisses between Louis' shoulder blades. "Please get inside me now" Louis begs. "Ok baby. I can't wait to feel you all around me." Harry says as he kisses down his back. Harry puts on some lube and rubs his dick against Louis' hole. Louis pushes his ass back. Harry slowly pushes in. "Omg you're so fuckin tight!" Harry says. Louis is too busy moaning to really hear him. Harry pushes in farther until he's all the way in. He stays still until louis tells him to move. Harry has his head thrown back and his eyes closed. "Ohhhh God Harry you're the biggest I've ever had!" Louis says. "Are you ok?" Harry says. "Yes I'm more than ok. You feel so fuckin good Harry!" Louis says. "You feel so good too Louis. So fuckin hot and tight around my dick!" Harry whines. "Move please." Louis begs. Harry pulls out slowly and thrusts back in. He reaches up and places both hands on Louis' shoulders to have something to hold on to. He starts thrusting hard and fast. "OH GOD YESSSSS HARRY! YOUR DICK IS SO GOOD' I WANT YOU TO WRECK ME!" Louis screams. Harry is sweating as he pounds into Louis as hard as he can. He angles his hips so that he's hitting louis prostate with every thrust. Harry leans down against Louis back. He slows his thrusts. "Kiss me." He whispers. Louis turns his head until he reaches Harrys mouth. They lick into each other's mouths as Harry fucks him slowly. "Turn over so I can see your gorgeous face while I fuck you!" Harry says. He pulls out and helps Louis turn over. He kisses him again. He takes louis legs and puts them over his shoulders. He slowly sticks his dick back inside Louis' tight ass. Louis is whimpering and has his hands around Harrys back. He's dragging his nails down with each thrust. Louis' hard dick is leaking and twitching on his stomach. "Come untouched for me baby!" Harry says. Louis nods. Harry starts fucking into louis as hard as he can. Louis is moaning and chanting Harry Harry Harry. Suddenly his back arches off the bed and white hot cum shoots up his chest hitting his chin. He looks like he's in pain the way his face is twisted and his eyes are screwed shut. He's breathing is erratic. Harry seeing Louis like that was too much. He thrusts as hard as possible and cums hard into the condom. His body is jerking and his head is dropped down as he moans Louis' name. He collapses on Louis' back. They both stay quite as they come down from the high. They eventually catch their breath. Harry slowly pulls out. He takes the condom off and chunks it in the trash beside the bed. Louis rolls onto his side and looks at Harry. Harry looks at him. "That was the best sex I've ever had!" Louis whispers. Harry reaches up and pushes Louis' fringe back from his eyes. "Louis that was also the best sex I've ever had! You're so so so fuckin perfect. I could fuck you all day and never get tired of it!" Harry says. They snuggle up and finally fall asleep in each other's arms, both worn out from the best sex of their lives.


End file.
